Riku Tatsugami
Riku Tatsugami (辰上リク Tatsugami Riku) is a third-year student at High School U.A. High School. He is also known under the Hero alias as Anti-Hero: Nephalem '("アンチヒーロー/龍子 ''Anchihīrō/ nefaremu"), giveth as he was also granted the title '''Symbol of Balance ("バランスの象徴 Baransu no shōchō") due to being a former villain and now a hero. Due to his former alliance with the of Villains League of Villains in his second year, Riku has successfully became the embodiment of both a Hero and Villain dispite his young age. He is also the only son of the Pro Hero, Asura Tatsugami and the Ex-Villain, Ryuko Tatsugami. Appearance Riku is around above average height for men his age and is known to still be growing. He has a slight light, tan skin complexion with amber-coloured eyes and black hair with white streaks. His body type is almost near perfectly well-toned and muscular which attracted a very wide amount of women and fangirls and also proven his immense phyiscal strength. Normal Attire: In most times when he is not attending classes, he usually wears a pitch-black button up shirt with silver details and rolled up sleeves, grey faded jeans with black leather belt, dark brown cowboy boots and fingerless gloves. He also wears a necklace with a cross pendant around his neck. Prom Attire: When attending to prom, he wears a maroon-coloured blazer with rose patterns, charcoal dress shirt with a bowtie, black plain dress pants, shiny black pointy shoes with rose patterns. He also has a platinum watch on his right wrist and a silver chain bracelet on his left. Student Uniform: At U.A., he is most often seen wearing his school's uniform. Although unlike most students, he never really liked wearing ties so instead he wears his necklace around the collars of his shirt and undo only two of the top buttons. He also likes to keep both his cowboy boots and fingerless gloves on. This shows that Riku can be a bit of a rebel and would careless about the dress violation, just as long as he is comfortable. First Hero Costume: This was Riku's very first hero costume during his first year in U.A. Villain Costume: WIP Second Hero Costume: WIP Personality Riku may usually come across as cold-hearted and very serious at first glance, but then later on he is secretly known to be quite humerous, laid-back, sarcastic, very kind, mature beyond his years and incredibly smart. He is also the type of person who can get along with pretty much anyone. Although, he mostly keeps to himself and likes to spend most of his time alone but yet he still likes the company of his friends and loved ones. Throughout the series, Riku had proved to have very strong leadership skills and can take on countless of responsibilties effortlessly, making him a very promising Pro Hero if not the best. History WIP Abilities Overall Abilities: With his quirk, intelligence and combat proficiency, Riku is easily one of the most powerful superheroes. Genius-Level Intelligence: One of Riku's most dangerous weapon, he relies mostly on his strong intellect to outsmart his opponents and always be five steps ahead. Both of his curiosity and intellectual hunger are the primal motives that drove him into becoming one of the most intelligent students in the academy or maybe if not the whole world. Leadership Skills: Riku proved to be a very strong leader due to his intellect, maturity and strong loyalty to his fellow comrades. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: High Pain Tolerence: Enhanced Condition: Indomitable Will: Marksmanship: Swordsmanship: Musical Talent: Quirk [[Highway to Hell|'Highway to Hell']]' '("地獄へのハイウエイ''Jigoku e no haiuei''"): Riku's Quirk is a combined transformation-type inherited from both his parents' quirks, giving him many celestial and demonic forms that is surperior to any known Transformation Quirks. His quirk allows him to transform into different variety of both angels and demons but it is only depending on how high the sun or moon is set in the sky. It is shown that both his angelic and demonic sides has four different classes of angels/demons and they both draw their strengths from the light/darkness depending on the position of the sun/moon, for example if the sun is at its highest in the sky, the stronger his angel form becomes but when the sun starts to set, the lower the angel's strength goes. Both sides are exact opposite of eachother, the angelic side controls that which relates to light while the demonic side controls that which relates to darkness. Although, it also shows that whatever strengthens the one side it weakens the other. For example if the demon side becomes stronger within the darkness it becomes weak in the light, same with the angel side but the opposite. Angelic Forms Nephilim ("ネフィリム Nefirimu"): When it is between 3-6am as the sun begins to rise, Riku will be able to take the form of a half angel, Nephilm, which is only the beginning rank of his angelic forms. Grigori ("グレゴリ Gurigori"): When it is between 6-9am, Riku can start to grow stronger and transform into a watcher angel, Grigori, which is ranked around the middle class. Seraphim ("セラフィム Serafimu"): When the sun reaches around 9-12am, Riku can up his game and transform into a flaming angel, Seraphim, which is ranked above the middle class. Archangel ("大天使 Dai tenshi"): When the sun reaches at its highest peak in the sky at 12pm, Riku can now access his most strongest celestial form known as the Archangel, which outranks all of his angel classes. Demonic Forms Cambion ("カンビオン Kanbion"): When it is between 3-6pm as the moon begins to rise, Riku will be able to take form of a half demon, Cambion, which is only the lowest class of his demonic powers. Deadly Sin ("致命的な罪 Chimei-tekina tsumi"): When it is between 6-9pm, Riku can start to grow stronger and transform into a Deadly Sin demon, which is ranked near middle classes. Archdemon ("アーチデーモン Āchidēmon"): When the moon reaches around 9-12pm, Riku can take form of a demon prince, Archdemon, which is only ranked as almost above middle class. The Devil '("悪魔 ''Akuma"): When the moon reaches at its highest peak in the sky at 12pm, Riku can now access his most strongest demonic form known as the Devil, which outranks all of his demon classes. '''Eclipse Forms Nephalem ("ネパレム Neparemu"): During the solar eclipse when the sun and moon both converge, Riku would be able to possess both of his demonic and angelic abilities at the same time and would take the form of the Nephalem, an offspring of both angel and demon. In this form, he is basically at his most strongest out of all his forms and may be able to surpass All Might or even All For One himself. The downside though is that he can only remain in that form for exactly 8-10 minutes as it is the same time limit as the solar eclipse. Hellhound ("ヘルハウンド Heruhaundo"): During the lunar eclipse when the moon turns blood red, Riku would unwillingly transform into a unhinged rampaging demonic beast known as the Hellhound. This form takes an appearance of a giant man-wolf with both its claws and main furs engulfed in Hellfire. Although this form is not equally as strong as the Nephalem, it remains extremely dangerous for any who dares to go face such an horrific beast. Unlike all of his forms, Riku has no control over this transformation as he will be blinded with fiery rage and hatred and would go off on an unrelenting killing spree to satisfy his bloodlust like a werewolf underneath a full moon except in this case, a bit more "Hellish". Super Moves Angelic Moves Nephlim * Nephlim: Coming Dawn ("ネフィリム：明け方 Nefirimu: Akegata"): * Nephlim: Heavenly Smash '(" * 'Nephlim: Marching Boots (" Gregori * Gregori: Skyscraping Inflict ("グレゴリ：スカイスクレイピング Guregori: Sukaisukureipingu"): * Gregori: Spinning Whirlwind (" * Gregori: Unrelenting Force (" Seraphim * Seraphim: Flaming Annihilation ("セラフィム：燃えるような消滅 Serafimu: Moeru yōna shōmetsu"): * Seraphim: Blazing Roundhouse (" * Seraphim: Whirling Conflagration (" Archangel * Archangel: Devastating Judgement ("大天使：壊滅的な判断 Dai tenshi: Kaimetsu-tekina handan"): * Archangel: Standing Brotherhood (" * Archangel: 7 Gates of Virtue '''(" '''Demonic Moves Cambion * Cambion: Satanic Rising ("カンビオン：サタニックライジング Kanbion: Satanikkuraijingu"): * Cambion: Deadly Sin * Deadly Sin: Perverted Rapture ("致命的な罪：倒錯した襲撃 Chimei-tekina tsumi: Tōsaku shita shūgeki"): * Archdemon * Archdemon: Tainted Retribution ("アーチデーモン：汚染された報復 Āchidēmon: Osen sa reta hōfuku"): * The Devil * The Devil: Unforgiving Damnation ("悪魔：容赦のない被害 Akuma: Yōsha no nai higai"): * Nephalem Moves * Nephalem: Age of the Apocalypse ("ネファレム：黙示録の時代 Nefaremu: Mokushiroku no jidai"): Stats Equipment First Hero Costume: Villain Costume (Formerly): Second Hero Costume: Weaknesses Transformation Time Limits:' '''Riku can only use his transformation quirk for once in every three hours for both his celestial and demonic forms, no matter what rank. '''Vulnerability towards Darkness (Angel)': During the daytime, Riku is fairly vulnerable towards pure darkness and demonic forces when in his angel forms. Even though he can still function in dark conditions, he cannot recharge his strength from the light and as he uses his powers, he grows weaker until he eventually loses all of his strength therefore reversing him back into his normal form. Vulnerability towards Light (Demon): During the nighttime, Riku is fairly vulnerable towards strong light and celestial forces when in his demon forms. Even though he can still function within certain light conditions, he cannot recharge his strength while in a strong light and anything created by him in his demonic form will be burned away, leaving him to grow weaker until he eventually loses all of his strength therefore reversing him back into his normal form. Hellhound Bloodlust: Relationships Family Asura Tatsugami Asura is Riku's father and the infamous Pro-Hero, Arch-Knight. Ryuko Tatsugami Ryuko is Riku's mother and the infamous Ex-Villain, She-Devil. Battles and Events WIP Trivia *The meaning of both Riku's name and surname in Japanese is "Land" and "Dragon-Spirit". *Riku's favourite foods are spicy ramen, hawaiian/pepperoni mixed pizza and fried chicken. *Riku's favourite drinks are sodas, beers, whiskey, vodka and pre-mixed alcohols. *While in his spare time, Riku's favourite hobbies to take up are reading books, training in martial arts, climbing obstacles and countless naps. *Riku is an extremely heavy sleeper and tends to have a habit of falling asleep randomly while eating and conversing, leaving people around him wondering if whether or not he just died. Category:Raymax47 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A